Rose tinted glasses
by landslide
Summary: oneshot. Minerva starts wandering the halls as she puts on her glasses after she left those alone with Sirius Black...


I can't believe how long ago it is since I have posted here!!! But I am back!

Aphelion send out this bunny and I couldn't resist. Strangely, around this time, my work got so hectic, as did College, so it took ages to write! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!!

**Quote**:

Never released a bunny before but there it goes, hopping away... what if comes back?

Okay, so this can be set any time. A student or students cast a spell on Minerva's glasses while she isn't looking and when she puts them back on things get a little distorted...

You can have hippy Minerva (he he)

Obnoxiously happy Minerva

Or a Minerva who just sees something completely different to what's actually going on around her

Disclaimer: No, not JKR, I bet you just fell out of your chair!

**Rose tinted glasses**

Minerva McGonagall has always been a steadfast woman, who knows where she came from and knows where she is going. Except for today.

Her state of mind had been rather… distorted after her weekly Transfiguration tutoring.

Of course Sirius Black needed a little more attention than his three friends and she was happy to teach him, for he was intelligent and eager and also because he could make her laugh. Not that she let him ever notice that, but it was true. This foursome gave her tremedous fun and great stories to tell during dinner and breakfast. Albus was always willing to listen to the boys' pranks and smiled. She loved it when he smiled at her.

Today's tutoring had been of the usual kind. Sirius had learned his lesson well and he was as kind as always. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was that during the lesson she had been called away by Poppy Pomfrey to check in on a girl who had fallen from her broom during Quidditch practice. She had taken off her spectacles and put them on her desk, told Sirius she would be back soon and had left.

The girl was alright, and as she returned to her chambers, Minerva send Sirius on his way. When Minerva put her glasses back on, she didn't feel quite right. In fact, she felt almost floating, as if there was a bit of air between her and the floor that used to hold her so steady.

Also, when she looked at the paintings in her chambers, they seemed so much brighter and lighter. Her skin looked softer when she went to the mirror and she couldn't detect a speck of gray in her raven bun.

She stared at herself and came to the conclusion that a bun made her look old and pulled the pins out of the tight knot. Long strands of wavy hair fell down her back. Again she looked. Why was she wearing this? Her robes were tight and wide in all the wrong places! And why was it closed so high? Was she ashamed of her throat?! She took off the emerald outer robe and came to the conclusion that she had nothing to be ashamed about. In fact, she had things other women would be envious of! She took her wand and altered her emerald robe to a more revealing one and put it on. Much better!

Minerva sat down on her comfortable sofa and took off her shoes. She couldn't think of one single reason why she would wear those kind of shoes, but she probably had a good reason when she chose them. She took out her wand again and changed them in a pair of soft brown Uggs – the halls were still freezing cold as the rain clashed against the windows. She remembered Padma Patel had a pair and she had often thought it would be lovely to have a pair too.

What to do now? Usually, after Sirius went his way, she would pick up a book and read, brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and went to bed. Tonight, she didn't want to do that at all! Why be so utterly boring? She couldn't remember when last she had felt carefree, like she did now. Also, a sense of anticipation dwelled in her mind.

She got up, pressed the creases out of her newly altered robes and put on the Uggs.

The door fell in the lock behind her and she made her way through the hall. She was glad she didn't feel the draft from the floor and lightly went to the moving staircase and downstairs, to the Great Hall.

It had been a long time since she had looked at the stars there, although she remembered well a certain time when Albus had taken her there and they had laid side by side on the Gryffindor table. He had pointed out Andromeda, Cassiopeia and Venus. She had felt his warmth against her side and it had taken quite some moral strength to focus on what he had been saying. How cold and lonely she had felt when he dropped her off at her door and walked away with just "Goodnight, Minerva".

Behind her she could hear students making noise in dormitories and common rooms and quickly she crossed the hall and opened the door to the Great Hall. A full moon brightened the dark hall and she walked past the armor and sat down on the Gryffindor table. She looked up and tried to find the stars and constellations Albus had shown her those many years ago.

After a while, her neck started to hurt and without thinking about it, she laid down. She felt very calm and placid, though something inside her stirred, almost unnoticably. She lifted her arm and drew lines from star to star, mumbling softly: Gemini… Sculptor… Perseus…

Suddenly, she felt something warm against her side and in shock she looked up.

"I saw you going down the stairs as I came from the kitchens with my cocao…"

Minerva smiled.

"Did you?" she whispered.

"So I decided to follow you… and now look where it has brought me…"

He leaned against her even more.

"Looking at the stars and the moon?" Minerva said, a tiny smile curling around her lips.

"Looking at the most beautiful creature I know…" he answered.

A blush flushed Minerva's face and she put her hands on her cheeks as she tried to get up. He held her back.

"I need to tell you I love you, otherwise I might say it over my porridge in the morning… I love you Minerva – with all my heart."

Minerva was silent and a tear started to trickle down into her hair.

"Are you alright?" The worry in Albus' voice made Minerva nod quickly.

She wiped away her tears and rolled to her side. Her nose almost touched Albus' and she looked straight into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you to. With all my heart."

Albus wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. Again, Minerva could feel herself floating and as the kiss lingered on, an undescribeable warmth filled her with joy. All her worries were now behind her, as she knew that her worries could be shared, without having to hold back.

In the dark, behind one of the suits of armor, Sirius Black grinned. He couldn't wait to tell his mates the spell they had found in the same book as the spells for their map had worked well. Better than well!


End file.
